


I Like Us

by SomethingWicked123



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Family, Feelings, Laughter, Questions, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWicked123/pseuds/SomethingWicked123
Summary: Mikey wonders why Leo shut Donnie down so quick when he found out that they could be human.
"Didn't you want it Leo, even for a second?' Mikey asked late one night, while the credits were rolling from their latest movie marathon.'Want what?' Leo replied, brow creasing in confusion.'To be human?' Mikey responded





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also cross-posted to my FF.net account

"Didn't you want it Leo, even for a second?' Mikey asked late one night, while the credits were rolling from their latest movie marathon.

'Want what?' Leo replied, brow creasing in confusion.

'To be human?' Mikey responded, straightening his legs from his crossed legged position on the floor.

'Mikey...' Leo started as he slumped back into the couch cushion, uncomfortable with the topic. 'I thought we were all happy with the decision, that we'd moved passed this'.

'We have...we are. I swear no hard feeling about it. I just, you shot Donnie down so quick. I heard you, like you didn't even need to think about it," Mikey stated sitting up on his knees to see Leo better. "It's just been bugging me why?"

From this position Mikey noticed that he now had his other two brothers rapt attention. Don who had been typing furiously on his laptop; only half paying attention to the last movie now had one hand frozen in mid type. Raph was still staring at the TV screen, but his body was tensed in a way it wasn't before Mikey had spoken.

Mikey sighed. Leo was now staring at the coffee table. Mikey wasn't sure if he was ignoring him or thinking about his response. 'Bro, I'm really not trying to start anything...' Mikey began.

'I didn't...I um. I thought that...' Leo said quietly.

The other 3 turtles waited. When Leo didn't continue Donnie asked "Didn't what Leo?' as he shut his laptop.

'Didn't want to lose us...' Leo answered, staring at the floor.

This time Mikey's brow crinkled up with confusion.

"What's that mean?" Raph asked, looking at his brother in blue.

"I..." Leo sighed. Talking like this was not something he enjoyed. But after their fight on the plane he'd promised himself he'd be more open to his brother's feelings. "We'd be different, we'd separate, human siblings aren't like us. I like how we are. I like who we are. I didn't want to lose us. I like us".

"Oh..." Mikey breathed, that thought had never even occurred to him. Looking at Raph and Donnie, Mikey guessed that they hadn't thought of that either.

"And you can say it wouldn't happen, but it would," Leo continued. The worlds a big place. I know in a lot of ways our life sucks. But...you know when I use to watch families on TV. I was glad we weren't like that. That we can stay together. I know it's selfish..."

"Aw Leo!" Mikey exclaimed, cutting his brother off and throwing himself at Leo. Mikey wrapped his arms around his brother. 'I knew you had feelings in there".

Raph and Donnie broke from their quiet thoughts and both burst out laughing at the look of shock on Leo's face.

Leo let Mikey hug him. He would have returned the favor; except Mikey had Leo's arms pinned to his sides.

After a full minute of Mikey squeezing and Raph and Don laughing, Leo said "Ah, ok Mike, you can let go now".

Mikey just squeezed harder.

"For what it's worth, I think we made the right decision," Donnie said once he'd controlled himself.

"Me too," Raph added.

"Yeah 'cause we've got something no one else has," Mikey added, finally releasing Leo and putting his hand out to his brothers.

Leo, Raph and Donnie put there hands on top.

"Garbage Truck!' Leo, Donnie and Mikey said together with enthusiasm.

In unison Raph began "turtle p..." but stopped when he realized what his brothers had said.

The other three turtles cracked up laughing.

"Shut up!" Raph demanded...but he was laughing too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
